


Far Too Young To Die

by gaylien_space_rock



Series: ZR Soundtrack Universe [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/F, Female Runner Five, Sam is Precious, Takes place mid season one after finding Five's ID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylien_space_rock/pseuds/gaylien_space_rock
Summary: In which Runner Five definitely has feelings for Sara Smith





	Far Too Young To Die

“Five, are you and Runner Eight uhhh you know like… a thing?”

Runner Five nearly spat out her tea. “ What? No! Why? Did someone say we were? Who? We’re just... running partners” Five managed to sputter out. Sam poorly attempted to contain his laughter at Five’s reaction, causing the already growing blush to rage even faster through her cheeks. 

“No one said anything Five, I’ve just noticed you guys have been getting really close lately” Sam chuckled “Always training together, making little inside jokes on runs I just think if, hypothetically, you two would be a ‘thing’ it would be, I don’t know, kind of cute?” he frowned a little as he pondered the idea “but also kind of scary?In a sort of ‘if you touch my girl I’ll kill you but she could also kill you herself’ way like…” Sam’s face lit up as he thought of a comparison “ Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy! Oh my God you two are Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy!”

“Wait, which one of us...never mind that’s besides the point” Five said coming out of her stunned stupor “Me and Sara are not a thing, I do not have sexual or romantic feelings for her, our relationship is purely platonic and professional and that is all!” Five wondered how it was physically possible for her face to feel this hot as she noticed her voice went up an octave as she denied her not-so-platonic very-much-sexual feelings for Sara Smith. Sam gave Five a knowing smile, his eyes lighting up like he had just seen a dog walk on its hind legs. It was so odd to see the normally stoic Five turn into a blushing mess. Sam checked the clock over by the wall of the comms shack and sighed “Well it looks like tea time’s almost over. You’ve got a supply run in t minus 10 minutes with…” he glanced at the Janine issued run schedule and smirked “Runner Eight”. 

Five pressed her lips into a tight line and got up from her seat, grateful that she got to leave with at least a shred of her dignity.  _ Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about _ Five thought as she walked towards the gate  _ Sara’s...attractive but it’s not like I’m in love with her or… _

“Hey there Five!”

Five quickly tucked those thoughts away into a box as the lean, well muscled Runner Eight jogged up to Five by the gate. 

“Eight” Five said curtly, “Are you ready for today’s run?”

Sara smirked “With you? Always”

Five nodded and started towards the gates, desperately trying to contain the storm of emotions that simple statement caused inside her. _ Shit _

Hours after they had returned from Abel, Five stood at the top of the tall radio tower trying to stop thinking about Sara. It didn’t help that on their run,Sara had flashed Five a cocky grin before landing a perfect headshot on a zom, something that sent Five’s heart into turbo mode. The conversation with Sam earlier had just put a name to something Five had been trying to suppress for weeks, she had  _ feelings _ for Sara. Not like she wanted them, Five had never been comfortable with romance pre-apocalypse. The closeness of that type of relationship, the loss of precious defenses filled her with an indescribable nervousness that usually managed to override any involuntary desires. It’s not like Five had anything to hide or even that she didn’t like people, she just prefers to keep her feelings close to her chest where they couldn’t be an inconvenience to anyone else.  _ Sara’s private too, maybe she’d understand _ . Five grit her teeth and chided herself for thinking that anything could work out in the middle of the zombie apocalypse. And it’s not like Sara wasn’t complicated, they only really started getting along after Sara had found Five’s ID and Sara could be secretive and competitive and she had this stupid smirk, like she knew something no one else did and that had always kind of bugged Five but... 

“Hey there Five, didn’t realize you’d be up here”

Five jolted a little and turned to see Sara standing behind her on the platform, she had been so lost in her own thoughts she didn’t hear Sara climbing up the tower. Five turned away and looked back over Abel “Yeah, I was uh, just appreciating the nice night...” she said.

“Away from other people?” Sara completed that thought. Five nodded. “I understand, would you like me to leave?”.

Five paused for a second and then wordlessly stepped slightly to the right, giving Sara an invitation to stand next to her. They both stood there for a moment, silently looking out over the township. Sara sighed “You and I both like the quiet Five, maybe that’s why we make such a good team”

“It certainly helps that you’ve stopped making veiled threats to kill me” Five deadpanned.

Sara barked out a laugh.

“Wow Five, you’ve been around us for too long. You’ve learned how to start making jokes”

“Bold of you to assume that I didn’t know how to make jokes this entire time and only now decided that you all are worthy of hearing them.” Sara got that stupid smirk on her face again, but this time Five kind of liked it. At moments like this, feeling her cheeks split into a wide grin after making Sara laugh, Five almost convinced herself things could be easy. Sara’s face suddenly slipped into something analytical.

“Five” she started “I have been meaning to talk to you”.  _ She knows _ Five felt her face fall as Sara continued. “ I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting differently with me lately”  _ Ahauhahuishuifhiuhiuahudhua _ “ and I want to know if it’s because I know your name” _ What _ . 

“ I haven’t used it but I did.. comment on it”. When Sara had seen Five’s ID, she’d asked if she had family in Ireland,Five had replied that her mother was from there and Sara didn’t press further. Five guessed there must have been something revealing in her response because Sara never referred to her by name again. 

“ That’s not an issue” Five said after taking a minute to adjust “There’s nothing really wrong with my real name I just...prefer my runner designation. I guess it just has a better ring to it.”

Sara paused before speaking

“I understand what that’s like, to find something new in all this rubble. To decide that you’d rather be that than whatever you were before”. Her words betrayed some kind of history that Five decided was best left untouched, for now. Five simply nodded, relaxing a little since Sara seemed satisfied with her answer. “If it’s not your name, what is it?”.  _ Dammit. _

“It’s nothing, maybe I’ve just been tired” Five lied.

Sara gave her a look that outright called bullshit.

“If being avoidant, ridiculously stiff and blushing like an idiot is your way of being ‘tired’ than it seems you’re only ‘tired’ around me and not Sam, Jody or Simon. So how about you tell me what’s really going on between us Five?”

Five refused to answer that, turning away from Sara and hoping that the dark shade of night hid the growing redness on her face. For what felt like an eternity, neither of them spoke. Then Five felt Sara’s hand lightly lay on top of her own hand gripping the platform railing.

“You know Five, you say a lot with your silence”. Although her voice was soft, it had an almost playful edge to it and Five almost certainly knew she was wearing that dumb fucking smirk. Maybe it was the weeks of training and running in close quarters, maybe it was because it was the end of the world and nothing really mattered any more or maybe Five just couldn’t stand the idea of Sara wearing that smug smirk at her expense but at that moment Five forgot all of the reasons she hated her feelings for Sara and simply turned to her and kissed her quickly on the lips. “Does that say enough?” Five asked almost angrily, turning her body to face Sara fully. Sara didn’t respond, for once seemingly caught off guard, staring at Five in shock. After about 3 seconds Five immediately regretted it “I’m sorry…” she began but she was cut off by the older woman tilting her chin up to meet her face and kissing her. This kiss was gentle and guiding, much softer than Five would have expected from the sharp edged Runner Eight. After a blissful moment, Sara pulled away, keeping her hand on Five’s face and lightly caressing the shorter woman’s cheek with her thumb. “Yes, hon” she said softly “it says enough”.

Sam found out 4 days later when Five accidentally called Sara “babe” out on a run. “OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!” He yelled through the headset. “FIVE AND EIGHT, THE DREAM TEAM! Oh wow that’s an amazing ship name! Or maybe Runner 13? Or just Fight? Oh, I don’t know but I am so happy for you two…”. 

“ So much for keeping quiet about it, eh Five?” Sara asked with a smirk.

Five just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This Five's given name is Reagan Murray which is why Sara asks about the Irish thing.


End file.
